Too Good To Be True
by petiegurl
Summary: Harry awakes in the hospital wing, and finds Ron sleeping in the next bed over. Something happens between them, but is it too good to be true? Find out. HarryRon slash. Both out of character. Oneshot!


Harry opened his eyes to complete darkness, as if he were lying at the bottom of a deep abyss. For a fleeting moment, he thought he was dead, but it soon passed, for he heard the sound of indistinctive mumbling beside him. He motioned to sit up, but quickly laid back down after a sharp pain emerged from his head, realization dawning on him.

_"Of course,"_ Harry thought, "_The Quidditch match. I must've taken a bludger hard to the head_."

As his eyes grew more accustomed to the dark, he fumbled for his glasses on his nightstand and lifted them to his eyes, only to see a snoring Ron in the bed of the hospital wing beside him. "Ron?" he questioned, raising his head slightly, for the pain in his skull seemed to have eased a bit. Harry received no answer but the heavy breathing from his friend. "Ron!" he whispered, a bit more sternly, but Ron merely snorted loudly and rolled to his side, pulling bunches of covers with him. Harry suppressed a laugh before spotting a deep slit on Ron's bare back.

_"Ron must've been injured during the match as well,"_ Harry thought while staring at Ron's back. He wanted very much to stay up and question Ron about exactly what had happened, but drowsiness crept upon him and he drifted to sleep, not before spotting a mountain of chocolates waiting for he and Ron when they awoke in the morning.

But Harry woke again to the same blackness, knowing at once why he had awoken. Ron's hospital wing bed lay next to Harry's, and Ron was propped up on one elbow rubbing Harry's chest.

"Ron! You're awake! What happened? Who won the match? How did you get that cut on your—"Harry began quickly, but stopped abruptly, feeling Ron's hand steadily move lower. "Ron…what are you doing?" Harry asked in shock.

"Shhhh," Ron breathed into his ear, "Just relax." His hand moved lower yet, rubbing harder as it reached its destination.

"No…." Harry quietly told Ron, but his insides said 'yes'. _ "This is disgusting; simply revolt— **ohhh.** Why did I just enjoy that?" _Harry thought to himself.

_"No you can't. He's your best mate! This is sickening!"_

_"You like this though, don't you? You're enjoying yourself!"_

_"I can't though, I just_— ohhh" Harry let out an audible moan, which only seemed to give Ron more confidence.

He brought his lips closer to Harry's and Harry, having caved from lust, reached his arms around Ron's neck to close the distance between them. They united in a heat-radiating kiss, which last for several moments, while both faces flushed and grew moist with sweat.

Their tongues twined together, wrestling for dominance, while Ron's hand worked hard on Harry, and Harry took it upon himself to ease his hand down Ron's quidditch trousers. Their deep embrace slowly turned into heavy panting into each other's mouths, as they drew closer.

Both erupted with pleasure, moaning and shouting each other's names. Ron quickly drew his wand and performed a cleaning spell, before placing his body on top of Harry's, exhausted. Both lay panting and extremely warm from the recent event that occurred.

After a few moments of unbreakable bliss, Harry combed his fingers through Ron's hair, as he lifted his head to share a final kiss with Harry.

After drawing apart, Ron looked deep into Harry's jade green eyes and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry, although caught off guard, returned the gesture, "I love you, too, Ron," for he now knew his true feelings. Suddenly, he didn't care how the quidditch match had gone.

"Thank you," Ron breathed quietly, before lifting his sticky body off of Harry's, placing his bed to its rightful position, and plopping down onto it. He turned towards Harry and smiled, falling asleep with the grin glued to his face.

Harry smiled to himself, while looking the room over, taking in every bit of it. He spotted an empty Chocolate Frog box on the floor next to Ron's bed.

_"No wonder_ _he tasted like_ _chocolate,"_ Harry thought, smiling. He squinted his eyes to read what the box had written on it, and saw in his own scribbled handwriting 'to: Hermione'.

"What?" Harry questioned to himself, which caused Ron to stir. Harry glanced up at Ron, then back down to the empty chocolate box, eyes growing. _"Oh, no…"_ he thought, _"That's the Chocolate Frog I gave Hermione years ago filled with…"_ he gulped, _"love potion."_

Harry rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. He lay awake the rest of the night in horror, realizing that when Ron awoke, the love potion having worn off, would know what Harry had done. Of course, Ron would be disgusted and horrified, but he had been under the influence of a strong love potion and could not fight it. Harry, on the other hand, had not been.

Sunlight shone through the windows of the hospital wing and Ron stirred. Harry turned to his side and sat up, prepared to tell the best lie he had thought of that night. Ron lifted his head, red hair askew, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Harry—" he began, but was quickly cut off.

"Ron, first I want you to know that Chocolate Frog you ate— Well, I had meant it for Hermione years ago when I—" Harry started to say, all in one breath, but when he paused to intake air, he was interrupted.

"Harry, stop! Slow down. Now, what Chocolate Frog are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"The one you ate last night," Harry explained gloomily, pointing at the empty box, "It was full—"

"Harry," Ron started calmly, "I never ate a Chocolate Frog last night."

"You didn't?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"No, I opened the box and the dumb thing was so old it jumped right out and splattered onto the floor," Ron said, gesturing to a pile of chocolate on the ground, and what seemed to be…love potion…oozing from it.

"So, last night?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Was perfect," Ron finished for him. Harry stood up, strode over to Ron and placed a gentle kiss on Ronald's forehead.

"So…" Harry started, "who won the match?" Harry said this last part rather quickly.

A smile tugged on the corners of Ron's lips. "Bloody hell, Harry! Way to ruin the moment, you prat," he teased playfully, hitting him with a soft pillow. "We did," he finally answered, then added, "but then again, who cares?" as he leaned into Harry's soft touch.


End file.
